Yes or no?
by AndrewHatake
Summary: la vida va de respuestas, puede ser un "si" que hará que te llenes de felicidad o puede ser un "no" que te hará sufrir... En la vida todo es un volado
1. Kiss

¿Sí o no?

Hola yo aquí trayendo para ustedes esta nueva historia que bueno se me ocurrió mientras me daba un baño.

Quiero comentarles también que estoy muy triste porque hace algunos días en los que estuve de ausencia total por las redes y esta hermosa cuenta, mis cuentas fueron víctimas de un hacker, las recupere pero aquí fue donde la cosa fue mas dolorosa. Esa persona borro mis archivos para la continuación de "Nuestra Soledad" y 6 historias nuevas que tenia en proceso... La verdad que estoy muy triste por ese suceso porque no tenia los archivos en otra parte, los guardaba todos en mi cuenta porque siempre descompongo mis aparatos electrónicos. Haré lo mas posible por estar mas activo esta vez.

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS SON OBRA Y CREACIÓN DE KISHIMOTO Y COMPAÑÍA.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ inicio y fin de recuerdos

Bueno pues disfruten de la lectura.

[\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\]

Las cosas entre ellos había iniciado de una manera muy extraña, se conocieron de una manera extraña, esos encuentros accidentales en lugares nada comunes para encontrarse. Pero lo mas extraño en todo eso fueron los sentimientos que se albergaron en sus corazones y en un poco tiempo pasar de desconocidos a algo mas.

El primer encuentro accidental fue el que los unió de manera instantánea, fue algo que unió dos vidas de manera linda y porque no hasta divertida.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

_Caminaba de manera lenta sobre el pasto, vistiendo un vestido color blanco el cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su rostro lucía hermoso y sereno, no había maquillaje en el, sólo un poco de brillo labial. Ese día era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke y todos habían planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al azabache._

_—Espero mi vestido no sea demasiado atrevido...—un rubor cubría sus mejillas, haciéndola aun más encantadora._

_Su tartamudeo la había de cierta forma abandonado hacia tiempo atrás, y digo de cierta forma porque cuando en verdad algo la avergonzaba ese detalle de ella salía a la luz, pero al final si no lo hiciera fuese como ver a otra Hinata._

_—¿Por que tuviste que hacerles caso Hinata?—se preguntó a si misma._

_—Ellas pueden ser muy muy muy molestas si no obedeces._

_Él, sino que son algo walk-concurso tan embarazoso Hinata._

_—Mmm... Supongo que si._

_—No sólo es de suponerse—suspiró y siguió caminando—No hay forma de librarse de ellas dos cuando se trata de una fiesta._

_—Supongo._

_—Pero la próxima...—entonces cayó en cuenta que ella iba caminando sola, desde que había salido de su casa ella no estaba siendo acompañada._

_Y entonces lo recordó, recordó que por esa parte de la aldea habían surgido un par de secuestros antes, se tensó un poco y sin voltear a ver a su "agresor" antes de actuar, le dio con su jūken haciendo que el sujeto se alejara un par de metros._

_—Mmm...—se levantó mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa, su piel lucía perlada y su rostro (o lo que se miraba de el) sereno y su cabello… de tonalidad grisácea._

_—¿Kakashi-san?—estaba un tanto aturdida pero definitivamente era él, ¿quién mas tenia el cabello grisáceo?—¡Y-yo... Lo lamento!—hizo una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza—Es sólo que... yo venía sola y...—su rostro estaba completamente rojo._

_—Mmm...—Kakashi la miró detenidamente mientras se "acomodaba" un poco el cabello, mas bien lo alboroto dándole un toque atractivo—Si hasta hablabas conmigo._

_—Yo...—el rostro de Hinata enrojeció más—Pe... Pensaba que era... Mi conciencia—confesó completamente avergonzada._

_—¿Con voz de hombre?—Kakashi sonrió ligeramente—Contigo ya poco sorprende._

_Y era cierto sus encuentros siempre terminaban de una manera en algo gracioso, siempre ocurría algo cuando se encontraban, era como si Kami-sama se empeñase en que él hablara con ella aun más, porque si bien era conocido el Hatake por ser una persona extremadamente seria que se la pasaba leyendo su librito porno por todos lados sin el menor pudor, argumentando que era un libro bastante interesante y educativo._

_—¿Usted también viene a la fiesta de Sasuke-san?—preguntó ella mientras sonreía con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas._

_—Amm... Si—dio dos pasos y le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosa—Será así mejor... Para llamarse puño suave si da fuerte—ella rió un poco y siguieron caminando._

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Pero bueno en veces aunque parece que las cosas van de maravilla, no son tan así, es como cuando enfermas, lo haces de un momento a otro, no puedes elegir cuando porque es imposible -a menos que estés fingiendo- en un momento estas bien pero al otro ya no, es una acumulación acelerada de malestares y ocurre casi lo mismo cuando te enamoras.

Pero y que cuando te enamoras de la persona que menos los esperaste en toda tu vida y si en otro momento de tu vida te lo hubiesen dicho lo primero que hubieses hecho fuera reír como loco.

—¡Hinata te vez muy linda!—gritaba Ino mientras le ponía una peineta—¡No habrá hombre que se te resista en este baile!

—Ino...—ella negó con la cabeza mientras reía—No cambiaras nunca, ah y por cierto...—un rubor cubrió sus mejillas—Ya tengo una cita para el baile.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas—¡No puedo creerlo yo aun no tengo cita, todos los hombres guapos ya la tienen y otros son demasiados perezosos como para invitarme!

—Ino no digas eso, eres muy linda y te aseguro que cuando vayas al baile alguien como...—Ino sonreía como tonta mientras miraba por la ventana pasar a Sasuke junto a Sai—Tal vez como él.

—¡Pero él ni siquiera me considera para el baile!—un aura negra rodeaba a Ino de manera algo excesiva.

—Ino y si...—entonces un grito por parte de la Yamanaka la interrumpió.

—¡Oh Hinata eres una genio!—le beso la mejilla mientras tomaba su bolso y luego corría a la puerta a todas prisas—¡Me has dado una increíble idea, nos vemos en el baile!—y se fue dejando a una desconcertada Hinata.

Después del momento de desconcierto se levantó y caminó de manera lenta hasta la ventana, el cielo estaba de un hermoso color azul oscuro y las hermosas estrellas hacían de el un gran espectáculo digno de observar.

Una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, se sentía muy feliz. Todo en su vida había dado un giro tan radical que en un principio la asusto demasiado, no sabía como serían las cosas o si podría hacerlas bien alguna vez; pero aun con toda esa incertidumbre de si podría o sólo se quedaría en algo que jamas pudo hacer, intento hacer las cosas bien a toda costa y ahora la vida le sonreía de manera magistral.

Las cosas con su padre eran mas llevaderas, ella no era la heredera al clan Hyūga lo era su pequeña hermana Hanabi, pero tampoco le colocaron el sello del pájaro enjaulado de la segunda rama de la familia y ahora vivía en un lindo apartamento en el centro de Konoha, desde ahí siempre se podían ver los fuegos artificiales en las festividades de Konoha.

Sí, esa era la vida que había soñado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, la forma en que lo había admitido fue una trampa de Ino y Ayame pero eso le dio la felicidad que tanto había soñado.

Un toque en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, su mirada se dirigió a la misma y caminó de manera lenta para abrir la puerta, sabía quien debía ser.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan!—y ahí estaba Naruto vestido de traje color azul marino, sus ojos resplandecían.

—Naruto-kun adelante—la visita de ese chico rubio era desconcertante, lo imaginaba corriendo detrás de la pelirosa para que aceptara ser su cita en el baile.

Naruto entró sin despegar la mirada de ella, se veía hermosa era la verdad.

—Bueno, Hinata-chan... Yo... Quisiera—estaba nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos—¿Podrías ser mi pareja para el baile de invierno?

Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras Naruto jugaba con su cabello en busca de un alivio desesperado, esa pregunta era lo que menos se esperaba al abrir la puerta, ¡realmente ni se esperaba que Naruto fuera el que llamaba a su puerta!

—Naruto-kun.. Yo—Hinata se sintió avergonzada y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, Naruto sonrío—Lo lamento... Ya tengo cita con alguien mas...—ella en un acto de vergüenza se reverenció y la sonrisa de Naruto sólo pudo caer.

El ambiente se tornó tenso en la habitación hasta que Naruto se decidió a hablar.

—¡Bueno bueno, debo ir a correr a tratar de encontrar alguna cita!—gritó Naruto mientras sonreía.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te haga excelente compañía—afirmó Hinata sonriente.

—Eso espero—Naruto hizo un sello de manos y sonrió de nuevo—Por cierto... Luces hermosa—y desapareció en una nube de humo.

[\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\]

Las personas estaban llegando lentamente al nuevo y gran salón de eventos de Konoha, había mujeres realmente atractivas platicando en sus respectivas mesas con sus amigas, todas con vestidos escotados y maquillaje cubriendo sus rostros, una poca cantidad no mostraba ni una gota de maquillaje y se miraban muy bien, parecían divertirse.

—¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ser puntuales?—bufaba Ino aparentemente molesta.

—Vamos cerda no es tan malo, relajate un poco quieres?—Sakura estaba jugando con su vaso de refresco.

—¡Lo dice la amargada que está bebiendo soda!—replicó Ino.

—¡Yo mañana tengo misión!—gruñó Sakura—Ademas prefiero beber una un poco mas tarde.

—¿Una? ¡Una no es ninguna mi joven discípula!—Tsunade se había sumado a la platica al llegar sabrá Kami como.

—¡Tsunade-sama será mejor que no se exceda, mañana tendrá resaca y recuerde que tiene una junta con el Kazekage!—Shizune estaba detrás de ella como de costumbre, rogando que no bebiera tanto.

Y luego Tsunade se fue a la mesa vecina a seguir su recorrido mientras retaba a un ya un civil un poco pasado de copas.

—¡Hey chicas!—Lee habia llegado—¿Qué les parece si juntamos su mesa y la nuestra para poder convivir mejor y arder con la llama de la juventud?—haciendo una pose como las de su sensei y con el pulgar en alto.

Las chicas estaban consultando entre ellas, parecía un debate de argumentos.

—A mí me parece bien, será más entretenido—Tenten y Hinata sonreían en aceptación—Vamos chicas, será divertido.

—¡Bien, hay que juntar las mesas!—Ino gritó y tanto como Lee y Gai corrieron a acomodar las mesas unidas.

—Bueno, ¿quién más vendrá?—preguntó Hinata un poco avergonzada ante la mirada de Kiba.

—Pues aquí estamos nosotros—Neji cerró sus ojos mientras meditaba—Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sasuke... Mmm... Iruka y Asuma.

—¿Kakashi-sensei viene?—Sakura se sorprendió, Kakashi no era conocido por salir a lugares muy concurridos.

—¡Sí,mi eterno rival tendrá un reto conmigo!—Gai gritaba con llamas de fuego en los ojos.

—Gai-sensei... Kakashi-sensei aceptó venir sólo si usted se mantenía al margen con los retos—Lee le recordó a Gai un tanto dudoso de hacerlo.

—Cierto...—y cascadas en sus ojos surgieron.

—Pero Gai-sensei, ¡la llama de la juventud seguirá viviendo dentro de nosotros!—y una puesta de sol estaba detrás de ellos, ambos llorando pero sonriendo—¡Porque ese es nuestro camino, iluminar el de los demás!

—¡Tienes razón Lee, vayamos a gastar un poco de nuestra energía a la pista de baile!—y ambos corrieron a la pista mientras en la mesa, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kurenai y Hinata se quedaban con una cara de confusión masiva.

—Mmm... Que problemáticos—Shikamaru se aplastó en su asiento y se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

—Eres un flojo—Sakura lo señaló acusadoramente.

—Tú eres fea y nadie te lo dice—el rostro de Sakura paso de sereno a cabreado en un instante, su cabeza al estilo el exorcista giró a ver a ese hombre pálido, no venía solo pero a ella poco le importó—No me mires así te ves aun más fea—Sai sonreía y Sakura se cabreaba más.

—Hmp...—Sasuke encontró una silla y se tiró sobre ella—Que molestia.

—Buenas noches—Yamato vestía un traje color negro azul que le sentaba muy bien, todos sonrieron de vuelta a su sonrisa.

Kakashi y Asuma sólo levantaron la mano simulando un saludo.

—Ya veras es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que venga a retarte—Asuma y Kakashi parecían tener una conversación algo entretenida.

—No voy a aceptar su reto—Kakashi y su ojo inexpresivo estaban presentes.

—Bueno... Ah y respecto a lo otro—Kakashi lo volteo a ver, pero esta vez con curiosidad—Sólo hazlo, tiene que responder algo.

-Mmm ... Kakashi que Sento Junto a remolque e Ino.

—Bueno ya estamos todos aquí—Iruka estaba llegando con una botella de sake y les estaba sirviendo a cada uno en sus respectivos vasos—Bueno, brindemos por una bella noche.

—¡Por una bella noche!—dijeron todos al unísono, bueno, Kakashi y Sasuke solo elevaron su vaso con un característico "Hmp"

- "Ven a bailar Ino-algo se aceleró!.

—Bueno, a las mujeres que no son feas se les debe seguir—Sai le ofreció su mano a Ino mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

—¡Maldito paliducho!—gruñó Sakura.

Y asi la mesa se fue vaciando lentamente, se levantaban de a poco de la mesa mientras sonreían y se tiraban sonrisas de complicidad, así hasta que sólo quedaron Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi.

- ¿En Iras bailar preguntar desinterés Sakura fingiendo-Sasuke?.

—Mi cita aun no llega—Sakura lo miró y luego giró su vista a Hinata y le sonrió.

—¿Tienes una cita?—el tono de Sasuke parecía diferente, como si estuviera molesto.

—Sí, la tengo—contestó tajante.

Kakashi giró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, Hinata sólo atinó a soltar una risa leve atrayendo así la atención del peligris, ella lo miró y él a ella, ambos sonrieron.

-Hmp ...

—Sasuke... ¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar ya?—Kakashi soltó fingiendo aburrimiento—Ella no tiene una cita.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron miradas torpes.

—Vamos...—Sasuke fingió recuperar la compostura y caminó a la pista seguido de Sakura.

Hinata le dio el último sorbo a su vaso y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, queriendo aparentar no notar que estaban solos.

—Luces bien—Kakashi fue el primero en hablar—Realmente bien.

—Gra-Gracias...—estaba sonrojada y avergonzada—Tú... También luces bien.

—Al menos valió la pena pasar a 10 tiendas distintas con Kurenai, es muy inconforme—Hinata rió por lo bajo—Tú sabes como es.

—Sí—la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido—Lo se muy bien.

—¿Te diviertes aquí?—Kakashi la miraba realmente interesado.

—Yo, la verdad me gusta bailar pero...—volteo a ver a todas las personas—No frente a tantas personas.

—Podrías cerrar los ojos y fingir...—se quedó callado y Hinata volteo a verlo.

—¡Hey vamos a tener un reto mi eterno rival!—y ahí estaba Gai queriendo obtener un reto.

Mmm ... No, DIJE-Kakashi con el contexto del tono indiferente.

—¡Volveré!—gritó el de traje verde mientras se alejaba bailando.

—Mmm..—Kakashi negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver a Hinata.

—¿Siempre ha sido así?—le preguntó Hinata sin poder evitar una risilla traviesa.

—Mm... Sí, de hecho la segunda ves que lo vi ya había comenzado a retarme—él le sonrió—Tenía 5 años y él 7.

—Ya veo, debió de ser algo estresante en un inicio—Hinata sonreía de manera nerviosa.

—Sí, no podía comer, bañarme o ir al baño sin que él apareciera para retarme—Kakashi negó con la cabeza—Sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que estás sola.

- ¿Ah?

—Para poder bailar, sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que estas sola—Kakashi curvo su ojito para indicar una sonrisa.

—No me funcionó hacerlo...—susurró avergonzada.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, ninguno decía nada, sólo permanecían callados mientras miraban a los demás bailar en la pista y divertirse.

Hinata miró a Naruto teniendo un reto con Lee y sonrío, Sakura bailaba con Sasuke y para su sorpresa él sonreía, Kurenai y Asuma bailaban muy juntos y ocasionalmente se daban un beso rápido, Ino estaba realmente divirtiéndose con Sai. Todos estaban divirtiéndose, inclusive los hermanos de la aldea de la arena estaban divirtiéndose.

—Hinata... Ven conmigo—Kakashi la miró sin ninguna expresión que fuera visible, se levantó y le tomó la mano para comenzar a caminar lejos de todas las personas.

Él la llevo de la mano hasta estar completamente apartados de los demás que disfrutaban de la fiesta, pero no se dio cuanta de que cierto rubio los había visto salir tomados de la mano.

Ella nerviosa y sorprendida y él temeroso de su actitud. Cuando ella estaba cerca todo su comportamiento cambiaba, se volvía un pequeño cachorro necesitado de amor, un pequeño cachorro asustadizo que sólo buscaba el calor y la protección de alguien mas.

Era una lluvia de emociones y sentimientos que no son fáciles de controlar que desean salir de cualquier forma y no les importa la forma sólo quieren salir a la luz, dejar esa celda en la oscuridad para demostrar lo que son realmente.

—¿A dónde... A dónde vamos?—el salón de la fiesta había quedado atrás, pero la música aun se escuchaba.

—Hinata...—Kakashi le había soltado la mano en cuanto ella habló, inhalo aire y lo contuvo en su pecho—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, él estaba frente a ella y la luz de la luna en su cabello le daba una increíble sensualidad.

Ellos ... S-seguro, sin embargo.

Ella estaba sonrojada y este aumento cuando él lentamente se acercó a ella pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, su mano comenzó a descender lentamente por su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus costado y así hasta detenerse en su cintura.

—Luces increíble—soltó en un susurró mientras posaba su otra mano en el otro lado de su cadera.

Ella comenzó a subir torpemente sus manos hasta el cuello de él, él se movía suavemente, la música parecía estar al ritmo de sus pies, su único ojo visible la miraba de una forma que ella no sabia descifrar.

Pronto su cabeza estaba recargada contra su pecho, la música había dejado de ser la melodía para sus oídos, los latidos del corazón de su acompañante se habían vuelto en una dulce melodía que era completamente una fascinación de escuchar.

—Tú eres alguien muy especial—la voz de él interrumpió los latidos de su corazón—Hinata...

Ella volteo a verlo, su mirada encontró la él y todo se perdió en ese momento, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse al del otro lentamente, los labios de ella rozando la tela de la máscara y ocurrió lo inevitable, se besaron sin importar la tela que estorbaba, el movía sus labios de manera lenta y ella seguía su ritmo, pero él quería sentir más.

Alejando su rostro lentamente, tomando las manos de Hinata las llevo al borde de su mascara y mientras cerraba su ojo ella subió sus manos un poco mas quitando el otro trozo de tela que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus manos descendieron de nuevo y de manera torpe bajo la máscara dejando al descubierto sus facciones masculinas, su piel, sus mejillas y sus labios.

Sin ser consciente de que detrás de un árbol a unos cuantos metros estaba cierto rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca observando la escena, paso sus manos por cada espacio de su piel, sobre su cicatriz, haciendo que el abriera sus ojos temiendo que se apartara, que la suavidad de sus tacto desapareciera.

—Hinata...—acercándola lo más posible a él unió sus bocas en un desesperado beso.

Un anhelado y dulce contacto que desde hace tiempo descubrió que deseaba más que nada, un deseo que estaba volviéndole loco.

Y cuando estaba por desistir de ese contacto que tal vez ella no deseaba, sus labios no se movían, justo cuando se daba por vencido,los labios de ella comenzaron a ceder.

Sonrió, ella le devolvía el beso .

[\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\] [\]

Y bien? Que les pareció?

La idea surgió de manera alocada como ya les dije y dije, vamos sube algo y anímate un poco.

Espero que me den su opinión, criticas o lo que sea que estén dispuestos a compartir con este pobre chico :)

Les deseo un lindo día, noche, tarde, madrugada, cumpleaños o festividad que puedan estar celebrando.

Nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que se imaginan muajajaja, trataré de subir a más tardar en una semana :)

Nos seguimos leyendo.

*Ya editado porque al subir xD me equivoque de archivo y subí el que aun no revisaba en cuestión de faltas ortográficas Dx y bueno no soy perfecto con la ortografía hago lo mejor que puedo :) ah y también hemos puesto (mis dedos y yo) el recuerdo en cursiva :3 Lu siento no haber leído el formato antes, como ya leíste este supongo que me disculpare en el próximo capitulo :3

AndrewHatate


	2. Chapter 2

Hola yo de nuevo por aquí para compartir con vosotros el segundo capítulo de esta historia :)

Pues supongo que podremos leernos con mayor libertad más abajo.

* * *

Él la sostenía lo más cerca posible a su pecho, sus labios estaban unidos aun, un beso lento y sin prisas. Las manos de ella ahora en el pecho de él; mientras que él tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la Hyūga y la otra mano acariciando el suave cabello de ella.

Pronto la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse únicamente para coger un poco de aire y volver a besarse. Esta vez era un beso un poco más demandante, una de las manos del Hatake ahora había adoptado un nuevo lugar, ahora sus manos estaban una en su espalda y la otra en seguía en su cintura.

Un sonido entre los arboles los hizo separarse abruptamente y dirigir su mirada al lugar de donde el sonido provenía, no había nadie.

—Mm...—Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos sin apartar su vista del lugar, Hinata estaba sonrojada y su vista se dirigió al suelo.

—Siento que me estoy enamorando de ti...

—Se que piensas que puede ser imposible algo entre nosotros y se que la diferencia de edad a tu padre no se le haría nada gracioso—Kakashi parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho—Pero ya no quiero guardar esto más... Me siento feliz y alegre cuando me visitas, cuando te sonrojas...—Kakashi suspiró y dirigió su vista al cielo.

—Yo...

—No debes de contestarme algo, en realidad me había metido en la cabeza que sólo seriamos amigos...—Hinata suspiró y al ver que Kakashi no iba a dejarla a hablar, se acerco a él y lo beso.

—Pareces ser demasiado serio...—ella estaba completamente sonrojada mientras que Kakashi estaba muy muy sorprendido—Hablas mucho.

Kakashi rió ligeramente y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Mmm...—atinó a decir mientras olía su cabello—Supongo que sí—sonreían, al parecer estaban contentos.

* * *

En el salón las cosas estaban mas interesantes que antes, había un concurso de "¿Quién bebe más?" Tsunade iba a la delantera seguida de Gai quien llegó a la competencia para poder demostrar que la llama de la juventud aun brillaba en su cuerpo, que decir aun, la llama de la juventud vivía y había nacido en su cuerpo.

Sakura estaba platicando con Ino un poco apartadas de la multitud que gritaba cosas como "¡Tsunade-sama usted puede!" "Yeah" "¡Gai-sensei!"

—¡Cuéntame todo!—Ino estaba casi saltando de alegría mientras que Sakura se sentía como en una nube de algodón.

—Pues estábamos en la mesa con Kakashi-sensei y Hinata cuando...

—¡Hinata!—Ino dirigió su mirada a la mesa encontrando únicamente Naruto y a Kiba—¡¿Dónde está?!

—Ino—Sakura sonó molesta—¡Maldita cerda estoy contándote y te distraes tan fácil!—gruñó Sakura.

—Bien de acuerdo—Ino ondeo su mano restando importancia al reclamo de Sakura—Tal vez está con su cita—Ino hizo una cara y luego un puchero—Me conformare que paso contigo y Cubo de hielo Uchiha.

—Puerca...—siseó Sakura.

—Ya, ya—Ino sonrió picara—Vamos dime que pasó.

—Bueno pues—y comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles.

Mientras que en la mesa, Naruto estaba pelando/ladrando con Kiba.

—¡Te digo que es mi cita!—gruñó Kiba mostrando sus comillos.

—¡Mira chico perro yo la traje hasta aquí y es mi cita!—Naruto se señalaba a si mismo con autosuficiencia.

—¡Que no!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¿Lo ves?—Naruto se levanto y caminó hasta Ayame—Eres muy comprensivo Kiba.

Kiba gruñó y se tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Y luego sus ojos brillaron con demasiado entusiasmo, como no lo había pensado antes, su buena amiga Hinata.

Y justo como por arte de magia sus ojos y su nariz detectaron a la Hyūga, en primera él quería que ella fuera su cita y en segunda ella no parecía haber ido acompañada, se sirvió un poco mas de Sake y lo bebió todo para tomar coraje.

—¡Bien!—dio un par de pasos y la miró—Hinata, ¿bailas?—dijo sonriente.

—Amm... Kiba-kun yo—Hinata estaba un tanto nerviosa por la mirada intensa del Inuzuka—Vine con alguien.

—Hum—Kiba olfateo un poco y pudo sentir un fino aroma a menta, ese aroma había podido sentirlo horas atrás, minutos y también meses—Hum... Bueno será en otra ocasión—le sonrió mientras caminaba a la multitud gritándole a Chōji que no se acabara la carne.

Hinata rió un poco y luego sintió su presciencia detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres ir a la mesa?—sabía que estaba sonriendo, casi podía sentirlo.

—Si—ella asintió y luego sintió la penetrante mirada de Ino sobre ella, causando su sonrojo—Vamos...

—Estas llamando mucho la atención de los demás—Kakashi susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

—Ino insistió—Kakashi la vio sentarse y sonrió debajo de la máscara—Estaba preocupada después porque no tenía pareja para el baile, aunque realmente quería que Sai la invitara.

—Uhm—Kakashi la miraba fijamente.

—Lo siento, no debería hablar de algo sin interés—ella se sonrojo y miró al mantel de la mesa.

—Hey—Kakashi tocó su mejilla e hizo que ella levantara su vista de nuevo—Me gusta escucharte—ella se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

A Ino casi se le cae la quijada al suelo al contemplar a su amiga con el pervertido del Hatake, una cosa era saber que a la Hyūga le gustaba el hombre de los libros de pasta naranja y otra muy diferente era que él la ilusionara de esa manera.

—Ino detén tus pensamientos oscuros—Asuma estaba junto a ella fumando un cigarrillo—No te metas en eso, cada quien debe tener sus propias experiencias.

—Bien—Ino bufó y sonrió—Pero si la lastima yo misma me encargare de hacer su vida un infierno.

—Si él hace eso Kurenai no lo dejaría vivo—Asuma sonrió divertido—Sólo diviértete.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un espectáculo digno de admirar, Gai estaba dormido abrazado/aferrado a Tsunade, Kiba estaba en el suelo con medio trozo de carne en la boca, mientras la otra parte de la carne estaba en la boca de Chōji.

En el hospital de Konoha Sakura estaba atendiendo a Naruto que parecía tener una vomito tan monstruoso que temían que expulsara al Kyubi la próxima vez que vomitara.

—Sakura-chan... Voy a morir—Naruto estaba prácticamente arrastrandose por el suelo como un bicho rastrero—Necesito... Necesito...

—¿Qué necesitas?—en el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto todo era posible.

—Ra...—parecia no tener muchas energias—Ra...—cerro sus ojos y los mantuvo cerrados.

—¿Naruto?—Shizune revisaba sus signos vitales—Su pulso es débil no se que sucede, no es normal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, era Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos, en sus manos cargaba una caja de comida con el sello "Ichiraku" en el centro, Sakura apretó sus manos en forma de puños al mirar como Naruto se levantaba a la velocidad de la luz y comenzaba a devorar el ramen de cerdo mucho mas rápido que la vez que entro a una competencia por un pase platino a comer ramen gratis por 2 meses.

—¡Uzumaki!—gritó Sakura—¡Si no te mató el vomito ten por seguro que yo te mataré!

—Mmm... siempre tan amorosos como siempre—Kakashi estaba parado frente a la ventana de la habitación—Shikamaru—Kakashi le lanzo un pergamino al de cabello negro—En las puertas de la aldea 1 hora—un gritillo llamo su atención.

Naruto estaba en el suelo sobando su cabeza mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Shizune trataba de sujetar a Sakura y él sólo sonrió.

—Sakura... Sasuke quiere algo más—Kakashi rascó su nuca al ver que tenia toda la atención de la de cabello rosado—Algo mas tranquilo, menos agresivo...

—¿Sensei... Como lo sabe?—Sakura sonreía.

—Es mejor alguien tierna que...—la miró de pies a cabeza—Alguien muy agresiva, creo que tenemos suficiente con las misiones...

—¿Enserio?

—Si, pero...—Kakashi no tenia tiempo que perder, ademas hablar con Sakura casi nunca o mas bien nunca podías salir bien librado de una discusión con ella—Shikamaru sabe más que yo—hizo una seña con su mano y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

* * *

Kurenai estaba en casa de Hinata, ambas estaban sentadas sobre el sofá.

—Bien ¿qué tanto sabes sobre Kakashi?—preguntó Kurenai emocionada.

—Yo no lo se...-ella jugaba con sus dedos—Las cosas que consideramos demasiado privadas... Jamás las sacamos a flote.

—Bien, ¿sabes de su madre?

—No, no se mucho sobre su familia.

Hinata estaba un tanto abrumada, sabía que una relación con un Anbu no era lo más discreto del mundo, menos si ese Anbu es considerado el más grande Anbu y ha sido electo a Hokage. Pero ella no quería toda la atención que le propinaba su maestra.

—Hinata, ¿pasa algo?—Kurenai tenia ese instinto materno desde que la conoció.

—Es sólo que—ella suspiro-No quiero tener toda esta atención, se que Kakashi es alguien muy respetado y temido por las naciones ninja.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?—Kurenai era una mujer con muchas intuiciones sobre la vida, mejor amiga de Kakashi y como una madre para Hinata.

—A no ser lo suficiente para él... Que me vean como poca cosa junto a él y que después de eso me deje—Hinata miraba al suelo.

—Hinata, estoy completamente segura de que eso no va a ocurrir—Kurenai se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—No lo se... Tengo tanto miedo—Hinata cerró sus ojos—Llegara el momento en que él—ella hizo una pausa mientras Kurenai seguía observándola—Cuando él quiera...

—Lo se—Kurenai sonrió—Es algo que a todas las mujeres nos preocupa Hinata-chan, pero es algo que no debe preocuparnos mucho porque tu siempre tienes el poder—la de ojos rojos miraba a Hinata—Si te ama va a esperar por ti hasta que estés lista.

Hinata sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, ahora sobre ese tema estaba más cómoda y relajada. Aunque su padre era un tema que no podría solucionar con una simple charla con Kurenai, su padre sí era más "complicado" hablar con él si sería el verdadero reto.

—Ahora veamos—Kurenai le guiñó un ojo—Debemos hablar de algo menos personal, quisiera...

Dos toques en la puerta de la entrada hicieron que Kurenai suspirase y se levantara a abrir la puerta.

Aunque ninguna se esperaba esa visita.

—¡Hinata, tu padre esta masacrando a Kakashi en el distrito Hyuga!—Ino tenia cara de susto tremenda.

—No puede ser...

* * *

Hi!

Yo de regreso! Bueno pues pensaba hacer esta historia One-shot pero hoy al leer el manga ( No lees el mana? 7-7 ) decidí escribir la continuación (Lo se no tengo perdón) Pero como quede súper bien y contento después de hace ya un par de semanas de mal animo (Kishimoto te puse un altar) Dije voy a continuar el capitulo hoy o no desayunare mañana (Que 7-7 tengo hambre siempre al despertar xD ) asi que me apresure (Empece hace como 1 hora :( no me maten ) Pero lo que cuenta es que aquí esta ^^ y bueno por sus reviews a... (Tambores!)

Tsuyuko-Chan

Bueno respecto a tu... "Crítica,Crítica,Crítica" sólo tengo una cosa que decirte y es que vas a divertirte un poco por aquí (o eso intentare ^^ ) gracias por tu review y no tarde mucho, verdad?

golin

Me sonrojas 7/7 si soy cruel muy cruel 3:) soy un ser maligno no lo olvides! "escritores favoritos" es un titulo al que no creo estar muy a la altura por el momento pero me esforzare por lograrlo! Gracias por el abrazo de apoyo y consuelo tratare de actualizar pronto ^^ esto de escuela, trabajo, bebes y problemas familiares y de salud no me dejan mucho tiempo :'(

Y por ultimo pero por nada menos importante!

Lu Hatake

Maldito zancudo desgraciado como se atreve! Ojala haya muerto 7-7 Kakashi y su profesionalismo para entender a las chicas (y otras situaciones mas xD ) va a aparecer y mucho. Por cierto ya modifique el cap. Pasado fui un monstruo con cada falta de ortografía.

Y a todos los demás que leyeron pero no dejaron reviews... Se donde viven 7-7 ok no pero se les agradecería un review aunque sean cortos ^^

Estuvo corto el capitulo lo se pero! Actualizare en cuanto termine el capitulo 3 que iniciare mañana al despertar ^^

Lindo día, tarde, noche o sea la festividad que sea!

Bye bye

P.D... El proximo sera mas largo ^^

AndrewHatake


	3. Family

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro, es únicamente con el fin de dar un momento de diversión y entretenimiento.

No tarde mucho, ¿o si?

* * *

Decir que no recordaba como había terminado dentro del distrito Hyūga sería mentir de manera atroz. Frente a él se encontraba Hiashi con un semblante frío y sombrío.

—¿No piensas defenderte?—Hiashi lo miraba directamente.

—No—Kakashi tosió un poco mientras se ponía de pie lentamente

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías—gruñó el líder del clan —¿Qué te sucede?—estaba cabreado muy cabreado—Hatake no te mereces a Hinata, quieres romperle el corazón y no voy a permitírtelo

Kakashi no cedió ante la mirada del líder del clan, no se daría por vencido ahora que sabía que ella también lo quería, aunque estar con ella significará morir a manos del padre de esa chica amable y hermosa, lo haría.

—No pretendo lastimar a nadie—las muñecas de Kakashi estaban rodeadas por una cadena de chakra—No soy muy digno...—Kakashi comenzó a toser, las cadenas absorbían chakra y le devolvían corrientes eléctricas a cambio—Pero... Parece que si llego a su nivel—en los ojos de Kakashi había cierto toque de humor.

Hiashi lo observó cuidadosamente, era un hombre fuerte, inteligente, respetado, reconocido y temido por cada rincón del mundo ninja. Era la clase de hombre que siempre había buscado para su hija, nunca le importo si él hombre terminara siendo mayor que ella pero que el Ninja Copia fuera ese hombre no le agradaba por completo.

El hombre tenía cierta reputación que era imposible de no mirar, podrían ser sólo rumores pero el Hatake Jamas se detuvo para detenerlos. Aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta frente a todos él amaba a su hija ¿qué padre no lo haría? en ella cada detalle le hacia recordar a su amada esposa, su amabilidad y su despreocupación. Por ese motivo quería alejarla de si mismo, tanto era su temor de ver a su esposa en el fino rostro de su hija, de su Hinata.

—Este castigo... No es nada—la respiración de Kakashi era un poco irregular pero trataba de ocultarla—Usted sabe que no voy a darme por vencido...—Hiashi se mantenía quieto—Se como es el clan Hyūga... Como se maneja internamente...

—No puedes saberlo—Neji estaba junto a Hiashi quien se mantenía callado—Este clan es muy reservado.

—Usted lo sabe Hiashi... debe saberlo—la respiración de Kakashi era más lenta—Ama a su hija tanto como amó a su esposa... Y teme por ella.

—Si, mi hija no puede ser como Lucy—Hiashi se acercó a Kakashi quitando las cadenas de chakra mientras miraba caer su cuerpo de manera estrepitosa.

—¿Quién es Lucy?—Neji preguntó.

Había muchas heridas en su cuerpo, unas mas profundas que otras, las marcas de las cadenas de chakra adornaban sus muñecas, sus guantes de entrenamiento Anbu estaban destrozados, pero sobre todo eso sus ojos estaban tranquilos y brillantes.

—¿Como lo se?—comenzó a hablar de nuevo—Hinata me contó como era la vida con su madre...—comenzó a incorporarse lentamente—Lamentablemente su esposa murió, ni Tsunade pudo salvarla...—estaba sobre sus rodillas tratando de coger fuerza para incorporarse, pero diablos era difícil con tan solo una porción casi nula de chakra—Mm..—una de las heridas de sus costados derramaba sangre a más velocidad—Aunque usted vea el mismo rostro en Hinata... Ella no es su madre—como pudo se incorporó, el dolor era latente—Se que usted... Recibió este mismo castigo que me esta dando...

—¡¿?!

—En el clan es una tradición... Yo pase su prueba—presiono la herida para tratar de detener el sangrado—Sigo de pie y seguiré levantándome una y otra vez...—Hiashi lo miró sorprendido, él era igual que ella, era tan terca como su madre.

—Tu madre te heredo esa terquedad—habló seriamente el líder Hyūga—Pero no tendré compasión por ti, si te atreves a hacer que mi hija derrame una sola lagrima—Kakashi lo miró directamente a los ojos en símbolo de respeto—Te haré suplicar por tu vida antes de matarte.

—Hiashi-sama...—Neji parecía un tanto alterado—Hinata está...

La puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa dejando a una Hinata con el rostro lleno de terror.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!—gritó Hinata sin importarle en lo mas mínimo hablarle de esa manera a su padre—¡Kakashi!

—Estoy bien—soltó el Hatake sin girar a verla—Sólo hemos tenido una charla muy entretenida aquí—esta vez giró su rostro mientras sonreía.

—Hinata, tienen mi permiso—Hiashi comenzó a caminar seguido de Neji para así dejarlos a solas—Has algo mal Hatake y te haré miserable.

Hiashi se alejo de la habitación dejando solos a Kakashi y a Hinata.

—Kakashi...—ella se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño gruñido se escapara de sus labios—Lo siento—lo soltó y comenzó a atenderle las heridas más graves—No debiste venir...

Kakashi se quedó en silencio mientras sentía el cálido chakra de ella sobre su piel, ella atendía cada herida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Solo las heridas graves...—susurró el a su oído—Las demás puedo atenderlas yo... Sólo malgastaras tu chakra—ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo sentir el miedo que él trataba de esconder.

* * *

—Sakura-chan...—Naruto dudó hablar.

—¿Qué?—gruñó la chica—No me salgas con alguna tontería porque te reviento la cabeza.

—Piensas que Kakashi es muy solitario, ¿o no?—preguntó mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—Sakura lo conocía muy bien y ese tono de voz era muy evidente al menos para ella.

—En la fiesta note algo...—hizo una pausa para después continuar—Nunca nos habló de su familia, no sabemos mucho de él...

El rostro de Sakura cambio de expresión, el rubio tenia razón por extraño que sonara, su sensei era reservado y lo que conocían de él era porque alguien más se los hacia saber o porque era algo que todos sabían.

—Nunca ha demostrado sus sentimientos con nosotros... Sólo hemos visto su lado amable y serio—y el Uzumaki tenia razón—Jamas nos hemos preocupado lo suficiente por él... Pero cuando lo necesitábamos él siempre estaba ahí.

—Naruto...

—Ayer en la fiesta lo vi salir con una mujer, se besaron y sentí envidia por primera vez en mi vida—el rubio negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de Sakura—No por el beso, ella lo hizo sonreír como nunca lo habia visto.

—Te preocupas mucho por los demás—Asuma estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos cerrados—Kakashi es un hombre solitario y siempre lo ha sido, desde que tenía casi 6 años él ya tenia misiones— sonrió al recordarlo—Su padre fue un ninja muy habilidoso, pero murió cuando el tenia 5, su madre murió también—Sakura y Naruto escuchaban atentos—Sólo se tenia a si mismo.

—¿Por que?—preguntó el rubio.

—Es algo que no puedo decirte yo mi querido Naruto—Asuma le mostró una sonrisa—¿Kakashi puede parecer un enigma no?

* * *

Hinata estaba de pie junto a él, Kakashi miraba el atardecer sin decir nada.

—¿Qué va mal?—le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

—No es nada...

Kakashi cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar que era lo que tenía intranquila a la chica, decir que ella era quien mejor lo conocía sería una mentira.

La abrazó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente a una gran mansión, parecía estar un poco descuidada, al parecer estaban cerca de la aldea por el sonido que hacían las aves al pasar.

—Nunca había querido algo serio en mi vida... Ni siquiera una relación se me había pasado por la mente—Kakashi soltó a la chica mientras que hacia una serie de sellos de manos para luego dar un par de pasos—Al aceptar algo serio sabía que tenia que contar mi pasado... Cosa que no tenía mucho animo en hacer.

Él se quedó quieto mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando así de que las palabras le salieran de una manera menos dolorosa.

Hinata por su parte se quedo callada, sabia que para él no era nada fácil expresarse y mucho menos si trataba de algo delicado.

—Hinata...—Kakashi caminó lentamente hasta un par de lapidas frente a un enorme árbol—Te presentare a mi familia—Hinata lo siguió lentamente tratando no hacer mucho ruido—Primero te presentare a mi padre...—se paro frente a la segunda tumba cubriendo así el nombre en esta.

—Es un honor...—Hinata le sonrió a la fría piedra—Señor Hatake mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga—Kakashi sonrió.

—Mi padre me enseño todo lo que sabia—Hinata volteo a verlo—Siempre que iba de misión yo esperaba con ansias frente a la puerta esperando su regreso esperando sus relatos de las misiones—Hinata sonrió al imaginar a un Kakashi de 3 años escuchando atentamente a su padre—Entrenábamos juntos y estábamos muy unidos... Hasta que paso—Kakashi alborotó su cabello levemente-Un día él no volvió a ser el mismo... Pero eso ya lo sabes—sintió como ella se acercaba un poco mas a él en un intento por darle algo de alivio.

—Señor Hatake en verdad es un honor—ella le sonrió a la lapida y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

—...—él se giró a ver la lapida de su madre, tratando de coger valor, tratando de poder hablar—Y ella... Ella es mi madre—se quitó lentamente del frente de la lapida—Akemi... Akemi Hyūga.

—¡¿?!—ella giró su rostro para ver la lapida .

—De ella no se casi nada—confesó Kakashi con su mirada perdida en esos kanji que conformaban el nombre de su madre—Ella se enamoró de mi padre y él de ella, pero mi madre pertenecía al tu clan... Yo no recuerdo mucho su rostro—Kakashi bajó su máscara en un instinto por coger más aire—Un día ella jamas volvió.

Ella lo abrazó intentando darle consuelo, hacerle notar que ella estaba para él y que podía contar con ella, que sin importar que ella estaría con él. Pronto sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno hablaba.

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la chica, mantenían el contacto visual, no hacían falta palabras y ambos lo sabían.

Porque cuando amas a alguien siempre intentaras hacerlo feliz, no importa quien seas o que tan serio o rudo debas aparentar ser para que nadie te mire débil, para seguir manteniendo ese poder sobre los demás.

—Hinata—Kakashi acercó sus labios a los de ella y acarició levemente sus labios con los propios—Confía en mi...

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, confiaba en él más que nunca. Sabía que para un hombre como Kakashi las palabras no eran algo que pudiera manipular a su antojo y que entre menos palabras usará para expresarse era mucho mejor y más que suficiente.

Seguía asustada, era su primer novio y no era menos que un ninja legendario que es respetado por muchos y su simple nombre era símbolo de prestigio. Pero ella no era la única asustada y ahora lo tenía claro, podía confiar en él.

—Confió en ti—susurró ella mientras que en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa tímida—Te quiero...

Él sonrió, en verdad que la quería. Lo hacia feliz con tan solo una sonrisa. El aun no quería escuchar un "Te amo" estaba asustado y no quería decirlo hasta estar completamente seguro de decir completamente sin miedo que la amaba.

—Podrías tener a alguien mejor...

—No hay nadie mejor—contestó ella mientras sentía como las manos del ninja copia la tomaban por la cintura atrayéndola a él.

—No soy muy conversador—sus ojos destellaban humor.

—No hace falta que hables tanto—las manos de ella fueron a parar a la nuca de él.

—Pakkun lo sabe—las manos de Hinata acariciaban el cabello de Kakashi.

—No importa—sonreía.

—No soy romántico.

—Entonces sabré apreciar cada detalle.

—Me gustan tus labios—comentó Kakashi mientras depositaba un beso casto sobre ellos.

—A mi los tuyos—Hinata cerró sus ojos, se sentía feliz.

—Hinata—ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón para ella seguían sonando como una dulce melodía.

—¿Mmm?—ambos rieron, era Kakashi el hombre que contestaba con un "Mmm" cada que se podía, cada que se le antojaba.

—Soy un pervertido—ella lo miraba atenta y aun con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su delicado rostro.

—Dime algo que no sepa—él sonrió y mientras la miraba cerrar sus ojos de nuevo acercó su labios a los de ella besando sus labios suavemente.

Los ojos de ambos cerrados, las manos de ella en el pecho del Hatake mientras que las de Kakashi estaban una en su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, sus labios se movían lentamente disfrutando el momento, no había prisas.

Estaban en su mundo por completo, era un delicioso contacto que no querían perder, él dio un par de pasos hacia adelante obligándola a retroceder y sentir el tronco del árbol detrás de ella. Estaba acorralada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Kakashi.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su oficina revisando documentos, era muy divertido verla como se encontraba en esta ocasión, tranquila con un vaso de agua en la mano y un documento en la otra.

—Shizune—Tsunade habló desde su oficina.

—¿Si Tsunade-sama?—ella entró a la velocidad de la luz.

—Este reporte es un desastre—la de ojos color marrón procedió a leer—No puedo creer que sus fiestas manejen cantidades tan grandes de alcohol que dejan imposibilitados aun a los mejores elementos que posee la aldea para nuestra protección—Tsunade parecía aburrida—Para empezar los dos demonios andantes volvieron a entrar a mi casa para hacerme tener una madrugada activa, rompieron todo lo que pudieron ah y si no fuera poco se llevaron mis nueces—Shizune ya sabia a quienes se refería esa carta—Y que hablar de ese Hatake, no se si he alucinado pero estaba tan ebrio que se estuvo besuqueando con una mujer afuera de mi casa.

Shizune miró a Tsunade desconcertada, eso ultimo que había escuchado ¿era cierto?

—Ese maldito gato siempre arma un caos—Tsunade arrugó el papel y lo lanzo a la basura—¡Busca a Lee y a Gai, ellos empezaron esto y lo van a resolver!

Y para suerte de Tsunade y también la de Shizune, ambos estaban dormidos frente al escritorio tal cachorros cuidando al mas pequeño.

—¡Malditos flojos ebrios levanten sus traseros de mi suelo!—gritó Tsunade haciendo que Gai y Lee comenzaran a despertarse.

_—¿Es enserio?_

—Ah... Sus órdenes—habló Gai frotando sus sienes.

—¡Quiero saber porque rayos entraron a casa del maldito Gato!—gritó de nuevo haciendo que Gai cubriera sus oídos—¡Destruyeron su casa! Y ahora pagaran las consecuencias—la cara de Tsunade cambio completamente—Tendrán dos semanas de trabajo comunitario y una de misiones sin paga.

—Pero Tsunade-sama...

—¡Nada, aquí yo soy la ley!—gritó de nuevo mientras bebia un poco de esa agua que para los ojos de Gai se miraba como la cosa más deliciosa y apetecible del mundo—¿Qué me miras?

—Nada—afirmó sin apartar la vista de esa delicia, parecía estar fría .

—¡Bueno entonces muevan su vago trasero y levanten cada papel, cada goma de mascar y cada hormiga muerta de las calles de mi aldea!—y en menos de un segundo Gai y Lee salian corriendo a todas prisas de la oficina de Tsunade.

—Bien ahora sigue investigar mas sobre este incidente—Tsunade fingió desinterés—El vago pervertido de Kakashi también irrumpió la paz, el también amerita un castigo o al menos contarnos quien era esa mujer.

Tsunade se levantó a toda velocidad y caminó a la puerta haciendo negar a Shizune, realmente no sabía que le interesaba más a Tsunade, si el problema con el Gato más antiguo de la aldea o si solamente le gustaba ser la primera en enterarse del chisme.

* * *

angel maria 15

Pero que bella coincidencia! yo también adoro a kakashi él es genial! Y te concedí actualización ^^

golin

Cruel es mi tercer nombre ;) jajaja bueno entonces me esforzare por ser bueno! No lo lastime el punto no era ese :)

P.D esa suerte fue de maravilla ^^

Ninde Elhenair

Hola!

¿Demasiados pedidos? suena bien pero tambien mal :/ suerte con eso! "Kill me, kill me now" me gusta ;) Tranquila querida todo bien aqui estamos tranquilos ^^ te ayudaria con tu trabajo pero hay dos motivos 1.- No se hacer eso y 2.- Estoy en Canadá Dx

Capítulo 1:

Esa escena fue algo que le dio la vida a esta historia y la forma en que se me ocurrió fue en la cocina yo entre mi tío hablaba solo y bueno terminamos escenificando lo mismo solo que con otros diálogos y el me lanzo una zanahoria a la cabeza. El "Una no es ninguna" de Tsunade, y el "¡Volveré!" de Gai a ellos mas bien los ideo con esa personalidad xD Te entiendo ^^ cuidar bebes y niños no es fácil, en especial si te muerden un gluteo Dx

¿Cómo logro hacer eso? No lo se ._. Soy medio extraterrestre xD soy muy misterioso pero también maligno.

Capítulo 2

Kakashi también te ama ^^ tenemos evidencia que lo comprueba! La mostraremos mas adelante!

Chōji y Kiba xD , en mi punto de vista Kurenai es como una madre para Hinata y pues se ve que ella le tiene mucho cariño a Hina.

Lo hago porque puedo ^^ y porque hubo un soplón lo ves? No fue del todo mi culpa ^^

Bien estaré actualizando únicamente los jueves ^^ tratare de que sea semanal o por lo menos una semana y una no.

Historias próximas subiré cualquier día xD

Bueno la verdad es que no lastimamos a Kakashi tan grave, mi punto era que vieran que no tendrá las cosas tan fáciles con Hiashi, pero bueno eso lo iré tratando en los siguientes capítulos!

Cualquier duda o aclaración siéntanse libres de comentar o de un PM yo siempre estaré ahí 7u7 bueno no siempre pero cx

Buen día ^^ no se acostumbren a que publique temprano xD

Bye bye


	4. Visitas y Noticias

**Visitas y Noticias.**

**Lo se dije que estaría listo ayer en la tarde pero no pude porque me quede dormido :( espero me disculpen y les guste este capitulo *^^* sábado en la tarde no es lo mismo que domingo en la mañana pero lo intente :'(**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra y creación de Kishimoto.**

**Puede incluir violencia, situaciones sexuales implícitas/explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado o vulgar.**

* * *

—Hola vago, viene a tomar el té—Tsunade estaba frente a su puerta con una caja de galletas.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar si esa Tsunade era en realidad Tsunade o era una especie de broma o genjutsu, pero por más que cerró sus ojos impares esa imagen tan real de Tsunade seguía frente a él.

—Adelante—Kakashi se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la Hokage—¿A que se debe el honor de su visita a mi humilde hogar?—preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿No puedo venir a visitar a uno de mis mejores miembros?—preguntó mientras se hacía la ofendida—No creí que tuvieras un concepto tan malo de mi.

Kakashi rascó su nuca y río de manera nerviosa, vaya era mejor no hacer enojar a la quinta si estaba de buen humor. Y comprobado que no era una ilusión o una broma era su mejor opción mantenerla tranquila.

—Para nada, únicamente no es normal que venga a tomar el té, mucho menos que traiga galletas—Kakashi camino a la cocina seguido de Tsunade—Pensé que tal vez sería a tomar algo de sake o algo así.

Tsunade río de manera nerviosa, Kakashi la conocía un tanto bien para saber que ella no era de galletas, el té si, porque hasta en veces cuando Shizune se distraía le ponía un poco de sake al té.

—De hecho tengo té caliente—Kakashi tomó dos tazas pequeñas y caminó a la mesa lentamente—Entonces le apeteció venir por un té.

Tsunade suspiró y caminó lentamente a la mesa, rayos tenia que crear una excusa creíble, pero tenía ser algo que pudiera sacar el tema de la chica misteriosa a la luz, la curiosidad le carcomía la consciencia. Aunque no lo admitiera públicamente Kakashi era un buen conversador, no por opinar sobre cada detalle a cada momento de una conversación, pero sabía dar consejos, era bueno desahogarse con él, era honesto siempre.

—Si, ademas ya sabes platicar un rato contigo siempre me es grato, vago—Kakashi sonrió—Anoche fue una noche estupenda, sólo que hoy por la mañana el maldito gato fue a mi oficina a quejarse.

Kakashi término de servir el té y se sentó junto a ella, ese gato era muchos de los problemas que siempre molestaban a Tsunade, pero ahora que lo recordaba la fiesta había sido muy cerca de la casa del ancestral felino de la villa.

—Gai y Lee destruyeron su casa y no paraba de quejarse—Tsunade negó con la cabeza y cogió su respectiva taza—Además el trabajo del hospital aumento, inexpertos jugando a beber—rió un poco y bebió de su humeante taza—Naruto, Kiba y Chōji entre ellos, los tres brutos han comido de más y la comida les causo una horrible diarrea.

Kakashi escuchaba atentamente mientras se bajaba la mascara, iba a disfrutar otra buena taza de té, aunque prefería la compañía de Hinata, estar con una alegre Tsunade no estaba tan mal.

—Aunque tú te has desaparecido un rato de nuestra celebración—Kakashi la miró—Ese maldito gato dijo que te vio frente a su casa por la noche—el Hatake por poco se ahoga con el té, ese gato, ¿los había visto? No podía estar pasando, no tan pronto—¿Quién es ella?—soltó como si estuviera hablando de lo rico del té.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó intentando fingir no saber a que se refería.

—Vamos no soy tonta y el gato ese no tiene mala vista—Tsunade le dio un sorbo a su té—¿La conozco?

Kakashi suspiró, tratar de engañar a Tsunade podría resultar peor si lo descubría, no quería que se supera aun sobre lo suyo con Hinata, pero si había una mujer con la cual hablar esa sería Tsunade. Seguramente Hinata ya había hablado con Kurenai, él también quería el concejo de una mujer, Asuma daba buenos consejos pero no era mujer.

—Si, la conoces—Kakashi bebió un poco de su té.

—¡Vaya en realidad no puedo creerlo!—parecía estar emocionada—¡Pensaba que terminarías siendo el soltero más codiciado por siempre!

Kakashi la miró sin entender mucho, el sabia que bueno era atractivo y gustaba a las mujeres pero no sabia que era tan ¿deseado? ¿Popular? ¿Codiciado? Algo de eso debía ser, estaba casi seguro.

—¿No me digas que nunca leíste el periódico?—preguntó casi impactada y digo casi porque bueno ella lo conocía—¿Es enserio?—Kakashi negó y ella sacó una hoja de su bolsillo—Esto salió en el diario hace unos meses—la mujer si que iba preparada.

Le dio la hoja doblada en varias partes y casi se va de espaldas, wow ¿enserio las mujeres publicaban esas cosas? La hoja estaba un tanto arrugada pero se podía leer claramente:

_"Si, por fin terminamos la lista completa, después de recopilar sus votos de los 20 participante ¡aquí tenemos la primera parte de los hombres más ardientes y deseados de las naciones ninja! Pero no sólo eso, claro que no para nuestra satisfacción y todo lo demás, todos están SOLTEROS Y DISPONIBLES._

_En primer lugar tenemos al irresistible Hatake Kakashi, ¿quién no ha deseado amanecer en la cama con este hombre? Descubrir su lado más tierno y hermoso y sobre todo... ¡Quitarle esa mascara y comérselo entero!... Esos rumores que suenan por todas las naciones ninja nos hacen desearlo con tanta intensidad, ¡diablos este hombre se lleva con honores el primer lugar!"_

Kakashi miró la hoja con un tic en el ojo, no podía creer lo que esa hoja revelaba, ciertamente las mujeres estaban algo necesitadas y otra cosa era que se decepcionarían, él ya no estaba soltero ni disponible, y se sentía feliz por eso.

_"En segunda posición tenemos a Uchiha Sasuke, ese chico es todo una belleza andante, todas nos morimos por hacerlo sonreír._

_Tercero tenemos al sensual Kazekage, dios ese chico y su misterio nos hacen desearlo con locura ¡y esa sonrisa que logra derretir a cualquiera!_

_En cuarto lugar tenemos a Sai, ese hombre sabe muy bien como tratar a una mujer, es amable y delicado. Sin duda una buena elección._

_Como quinto lugar tenemos a Yamato, él es otro de esos hombres por los que matarías, amanecer en su cama si que sería delicioso._

_Pero en esta lista no podía faltar ese chico Hyūga, claro que hablamos de ¡Neji Hyūga un hombre que esta para comérselo entero!_

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto, es simpático y siempre se esfuerza por salir adelante._

_¡Sin duda alguna parece ser que Konoha es el lugar en donde hay hombres realmente candentes! "_

—Vas a decepcionar a tus admiradoras—Tsunade comía una galleta—¿Esto es enserio o pasajero?—preguntó de nuevo—Ah por cierto vote por ti—dijo mientras reía.

—¿Gracias?—Kakashi sonrío de manera nerviosa—La verdad yo voy realmente enserio, no había deseado tanto algo así.

Tsunade lo miro y sintio la verdad en sus palabras, la curiosidad por saber quien era esa mujer se la estaba comiendo viva pero, no quería verse como una entrometida, después de todo era la Hokage, aunque no tenia nada de malo que quisiera saber, si bien había dicho antes ¡ella era la Hokage!.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó mirándole directamente a su ahora único ojo visible.

Kakashi suspiró y trató de mantenerse controlado, tal vez alejarse un poquito tampoco le vendría mal. Diablos no era una relación tan "normal" ¿que tal si quería matarlo? Bien dicen que mujer precavida vale por dos, lo que significa o da a entender que un ninja copia precavido vale por diez ¿no era así? Bah ya no lo recordaba pero iba algo así.

—Ella...—lamió sus labios en un intento de aliviar su nerviosismo—Es... Es Hinata Hyūga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata acaba de salir de misión, era una misión sencilla así que sabia que volvería a la aldea en un par de horas, sólo debía escoltar acompañada de Shikamaru a una mujer hasta la villa de la herradura, no quedaba demasiado lejos de la aldea así que volvería pronto.

—¿Y tienes novio?—la mujer le pregunto a Hinata mientras sonreía, esa mujer de cabello blanco debido a las canas no había dejado de sonreír en todo el camino.

—Esto...—Hinata se sonrojó y verificando que Shikamaru seguía algo detrás de ellas y sonrió de manera tímida.

—S-si...—ella misma se sorprendió de su tartamudeo, pero estaba un poco avergonzada.

—Me lo imaginaba—la mujer habló entre risillas juguetonas—¿Cómo es él?—era una mujer muy conversadora y eso le haría el viaje un poco más ligero a la Hyūga o eso había pensado.

—Es muy reservado, no habla mucho pero siempre escucha atento—Hinata sonrió—Es fuerte y muy inteligente, pero se que es muy noble y se preocupa por sus amigos inclusive más de lo que se preocupa por el mismo...

La mujer siguió preguntando cada cosa como se le venia en mente, claro el tema de su novio ya había sido abandonado y ahora la mujer preguntaba cosas sobre las tradiciones en Konoha.

Era entretenido ir de misión pero justamente ese día no quería ir, no quería salir de la aldea, quería conocer un poco más de Kakashi, aunque él le había prometido contarle más cuando ella volviera, sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, preguntarse si la extraña o si pensaba en ella.

—Hinata, revisa el perímetro por favor—pidió Shikamaru mientras mantenía la vista en el camino.

Hinata detuvo su charla y con una disculpa activó su byakugan, todo el caminó estaba libre y no había nada extraño, todo encajaba perfectamente en su lugar.

—Bien, gracias Hinata—Shikamaru siguió caminando y se acercó un poco más a las dos mujeres—¿Señora Aki no le agradaría un descanso debajo de aquel frondoso árbol?

La mujer inspeccionó el lugar con la vista sin dejar de sonreír, parecía un lugar agradable para detenerse a recuperar energías y comer un poco. Ya estaban cerca así que mejor disfrutara un poco la sombra, hacía un calor casi insoportable.

—Me parece bien así podrás contarme más sobre tu novio Hinata-chan, debe ser un hombre muy afortunado—Shikamaru miró a la mujer, ¿había dicho novio?—Bien dime Hinata-chan, ¿como es él?—Hinata la miró nerviosa, ahí estaba Shikamaru—Físicamente, ¿es fuerte?

—Si, lo es—contestó Hinata sonrojada.

Esto se pondría interesante, Shikamaru estaba curioso sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Besa bien?—preguntó la mujer.

—S-si... B-besa bien—estaba más roja que un tomate.

—¿Es guapo?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Mucho...—susurró la Hyūga.

—¿Ninja o civil?

—Ninja.

—¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Es mayor que tú o tiene tu edad?

Shikamaru miró a Hinata, estaba cada vez mas sonrojada, él por su parte sabría antes que cualquier persona quien era la pareja de la heredera Hyūga.

—M-ma... Mayor—¡Shikamaru no lo podía creer! No, no era Naruto.

—¿Cabello?

—Plateado...

Shikamaru comenzó a pensar, ¿cuantos hombres con cabello plata había visto con Hinata? Enserio no se lo creía, a la chica Hyūga le gustaba alguien mayor.

—¿Como se llama?

Shikamaru agudizó su oído, no se quería perder ese nombre, quería escucharlo, la curiosidad empezaba a hacer de las suyas, ¿quién era ese hombre?

—Ka... Kakashi...

Y Shikamaru se quedó pasmado, ¿acaso estaban jugándole una broma por estar de chismoso?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade por su parte estaba igual o peor de impactada que Shikamaru, en verdad Kakashi o estaba muy loco o estaba demente y quería morir a manos del líder del clan Hyūga.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó una vez que pudo hablar—¡¿Estas demente?!

Kakashi sólo se cubrió los oídos con las manos, se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo de parte de Tsunade, como decía un viejo dicho de Konoha, "Más vale prevenir que terminar con los tímpanos reventados a causa de un grito de tu Hokage, en especial si es Tsunade", en realidad necesitaba escuchar, bueno no todas las cosas pero si la mayoría.

—No grites Tsunade—murmuró Kakashi—Quiero que sea secreto, al menos un par de días.

—¿Hinata, Hinata Hyūga?—preguntó aun sin creérselo—Ya entiendo el porque tienes partida la boca, pensé que era por tu ultima misión pero ahora todo encaja.

—Kakashi—Tsunade lo miró y él a ella—¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué te maten?

Kakashi se quedó callado un par de segundos, en realidad sabia que terminaría muriendo en dado momento de su vida, que un día al despertar sería enviado a una misión y que no volvería a Konoha, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y cuando la noticia se diera, su nombre añadido a esa piedra memorial que tanto miraba, el ninja copia no volvería. Pero ahora ya lo miraba diferente, ahora deseaba volver a casa y poder verla, ahora tenía más sentido todo.

—No busco que me maten, no quiero morir—Tsunade lo observaba fijamente—Se que parece que estoy completamente loco porque no parece que este muy cuerdo en este momento—Tsunade bebió un poco de su té, Kakashi hablando de sentimientos no era algo de todos los días, menos si exponía sus propios sentimientos.

—¿La amas?—Tsunade cuestionó.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, sólo por un momento.

—No lo se—confesó mientras tallaba sus ojos—Se que quiero protegerla, no quiero que este con nadie más porque se que yo puedo hacerla feliz... Quiero hacerla sentir feliz y que se sienta protegida a mi lado—su mirada se perdió en su taza de té—Nunca me había sentido así... Quiero ser su confidente, quiero que me ame... Ser la única persona con la que se sienta amada y protegida, tal vez soy egoísta pero es lo que quiero.

Tsunade lo observó todo momento, ella no pensó que viviría para apreciar el dia en que el gran Hatake Kakashi estuviera enamorado, en verdad hubo un tiempo en que pensó que siempre lo miraría leyendo y observando únicamente a mujeres en papel.

—¿Ella que opina?—preguntó de nuevo.

—No puedo contestar a eso tan fácilmente, se que me quiere pero...

—¿Pero?—preguntó de nuevo la de ojos marrones.

—Pero no debo olvidar que ella es la heredera del clan Hyūga, si su padre lo desea puede pactarle un matrimonio con alguien de la aldea de la Herradura.

—¿Eso va a detenerte?—Tsunade quería llegar a un punto en claro.

—No, no va a detenerme aun signifique que termine muerto a manos de los ancianos de su clan, yo no voy a detenerme.

Tsunade sonrió y se comió otra galleta, la vida daba muchas vueltas.

—¿La vida da muchas vueltas no?—la quinta estaba de buen humor.

—Supongo que si Tsunade—Kakashi le dio el último sorbo a su taza de té.

—Kakashi.

—¿Mmm?—"contestó" el de ojos impares.

—Estas enamorado.

Kakashi volteó a verla ¿como rayos lo sabía? Ni siquiera él lo tenía claro, pero bueno ella tenía más experiencia, entonces sólo entonces estaba considerando dejar un tiempo el Icha Icha y leer algún libro sobre los sentimientos cómo los que Sai leía, sólo tal vez.

* * *

**Hey hola ^^ que les pareció? Espero que haya valido la espera pero bueno ya saben en veces, solo en veces ocurren accidentes...**

**Kakashi. Oye intento leer aquí*leyendo Icha Icha***

**Andrew. Oye estamos un poco ocupados, ¿No saludas?**

**Kakashi. Yo*ojito feliz*Lean un buen Icha Icha o un buen Fanfic! Ya saben como dice un buen dicho de Konoha, "Un ojo al Icha Icha y el otro a tu chica"**

**Andrew. ¿Y si sólo tienes un ojo?**

**Kakashi. Pues... No lo se*sigue leyendo*Cinco minutos a cada uno.**

**Andrew. Bueno esperamos sus reviews y bueno recuerden que...*hace una pausa***

**Kakashi. *descubre su sharingan* Sabemos donde viven...**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^ ya los conteste todos! Aqui bueno solo contestare esos que son "Guest"**

**Esta vez solo fue uno *^* así que me alegro que te haya gustado! Y bueno esperemos que te siga gustando ^^ y como supongo que tu nombre no es "Holis" serás la chica misteriosa xS solo hasta que sepa tu nombre ^^**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, más de lo que se imaginan y recuerden que sabemos donde viven 7w7 muajajajaja *risa malvada***

**AndrewHatake**


End file.
